


Shopping and the Sleepover

by Warpshade



Category: Digimon, Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpshade/pseuds/Warpshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kouji recounts to his brother the embarrassing events of his first shopping trip alone with his mother - and what happened when they bumped into Takuya's mom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shopping and the Sleepover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kiodru](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kiodru).



"You look distracted, what’s up?" Kouichi half-whispered as they put the last of the shopping away.

Kouji looked away, pretending to inspect the cupboards so he didn’t have to meet the gaze of his brother, or more accurately, so his brother couldn’t see the shade of red he was sure his whole face was.

"Did you and mom have a disagreement or something?" he pressed on, worry sneaking into his tone.

"…No, nothing like that. Everything’s fine." Kouji finally admitted, guilt over making his brother worry trumping his desire to forget the latter half of the shopping trip ever happened. "I’ll tell you in a minute. In your room. And don’t laugh." his eyes locked with Kouichi’s as he distractedly put the last can away and folded the empty bag into a drawer on his way out of the room.

 

"So yeah, everything was going fine, it was weird without you there at first but I’m glad you talked me into going with her. Then…" Kouji’s voice trailed off while he scrutinized his sibling’s body language, now much more relaxed as he leaned back on his bed, half propped up against the wall, listening. "No laughing. Okay?" he continued, his tone turning cold momentarily.

"Sure, okay. So, what happened?"

Kouji bowed his head, the embarrassment of the moment still fresh in his mind.

"…Takuya’s mother was there. They… got talking."

A badly-suppressed snicker escaped from Kouichi’s lips, quickly followed by a “Sorry! Sorry! Carry on. Please.” as he regained composure, wilting under his brother’s sudden glare.

"There’s not too much to go into, really. They talked about the weather, exchanged some gossip - It was actually kind of nice seeing mom happy like that - and then the topic changed to… ‘her boys’."

Kouji paused again, reassessing Kouichi’s expression and finding that he had actually closed his eyes, a look of serenity on his face.

"Us, or Takyua and Shinya?", Kouichi asked, his tone soft and almost tuneful to Kouji’s ears. The moment made him smile despite the recollection of the day’s events still playing in his mind, but that faded quickly as he breathed in and continued.

"First it was mom, gushing over Takuya and how polite he was, and how she was so glad you were beginning to make friends," he began, the thought of teasing Kouichi about that moment briefly crossing his mind before being chased away by the realization of how much that would be tempting fate, "Takuya’s mom was all roses about you, of course. Then she mentioned the sleepover last week."

"Ahh, and you-"

"When I fell asleep on him. Yeah."

The words hung in the air as Kouji thought back to that night.

 

It was late, and Takuya had convinced him to watch a movie. Specifically, a rom-com, though Takuya had insisted that it was heavy on the com and light on the rom, and that it was much better than the DVD blurb presented it, wheedling Kouji’s resistance to the idea down until he eventually ‘surrendered’, though he knew full well he wasn’t going to miss the chance to share that moment, and to both literally and metaphorically let his hair down around Takuya. He couldn’t remember the name of the movie now, and the parts of it he was awake for were pretty blurry, but he definitely remembered waking up, Takuya’s arm around him, the TV off, and a duvet that was mostly bunched to one side before the movie now loosely wrapped around them both. That memory would stick with him for a very long time, he thought to himself, though until today he thought Takuya was the one who turned everything off before falling asleep.

Kouji was never fond of being wrong, but that mistake made his face burn with embarrassment more than most.

 

"So Takuya’s mom tur-"

"Mhm."

"And she saw y-"

"Yeah."

"And she tucke-"

"Mhm." Kouji’s tone was increasing in pitch with every blunt reply, the silence that followed much more comfortable to him.

Eventually, after what felt like an eternity to Kouji, Kouichi sat up. “…Does she know, then?”

"No, actually." he started, almost surprised himself at how much easier this part was to say. "Takuya’s mom just thought it was… ‘the cutest thing she’d ever seen’, and…" Kouji hesitated briefly, relaxing a little, though his embarrassment was still written all over his face.

"And?" Kouichi coaxed, trying to hide just how amused he was at this latest development.

"And, she showed mom a video of us sleeping. On her phone. Snoring like champions."

"Oh my GOD!" Kouichi blurted way louder than he intended to, completely losing it at the mental image of his mother and Takuya’s, huddled around a phone, cooing at his usually oh-so-serious brother cuddled into Takuya, a symphony of snores. There was no point even trying to hold it in as he fell flat back onto the bed, laughing.

"No laughing! Hey, I said no laughing!" Kouji stood up, his face completely red, watching his brother practically flailing on his bed, tears of mirth streaming down his face.

"I… I can’t help it!" he wheezed between bouts of laughter. "It’s just… too much! Oh, god… does mom have… does she have it on her phone? I’ve gotta see this!"

A grin briefly crossed Kouji’s face as he reached for a pillow with one hand and attempted to pin his brother to the bed with the other. “You really don’t!”


End file.
